Jealous
by Alissa-Weasley
Summary: "I was happy that I helped her, but at the same time, it was breaking my heart" What happens when Hermione is in love with Harry Potter, But in turn, is in love with Ginny Weasley? What will she do about it? / ONE SHOT! also, Some may be OOC.


**A/N; Hi guys! So, I'm re-uploading all of my old fanfics, just because I wrote all of them more than 3 years ago. I just re-read all of them, and realized how horrible my grammar and spelling were. This fanfic is based on a song by the Filipina star IS a one shot, and some may be OOC.**

**So, without further ado, Here is my re-make of my old fanfic; Jealous. **

**Love, Alissa **

**3/8/2011 **

I was happy I helped her. She was (kind of) my best friend; I had to be there for her, didn't I?

But… While she was happy with him, it was breaking my heart into two.

It was me, Harry and Ron sitting in the common room together, studying for our potions test. We had to perfect the creation of Veritaserum potion.

"So, How many times do you turn counter clockwise while dropping in the bezoer stone?" I asked, feeling frustrated.

"Um… 5?" Ron said

Is he actually serious? We've gone over this a million times, and yet, he can't get anything through that thick head of his. At least Harry's paying attention…

I glance over his way, and he isn't even paying attention… to the lesson at least, He's paying all his attention to a certain red envelope that has neon kiss marks all over it. He's looking at it like Ron looks at food. Ugh.

All of a sudden, a ginger haired teen came up behind Harry and put her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who" she cooed into his ear.

"I don't know, maybe the most beautiful girl in the world" He cooed back.

He turned around and she kissed him, he happily returned the kiss, and in no time at all they were snogging.

It was utterly revolting, disgusting, and absolutely awful. I'm pretty sure I was turning green. By the looks of it, Ron didn't look so happy either. I stood up and grabbed my textbooks and notes and trudged out of the common room.

"'mione! Wait up!" Ron called behind me.

His face was a sickly green; I guess he didn't enjoy watching his sister eat Harry's face off either.

"That stupid git, I told him to stay AWAY from my sister, not eat her face off" he said, looking angrier by the second.

So do I… but I couldn't help but wish I was the one who was eati-Erm, kissing him. He was so perfect, and I couldn't help but love him and his raven hair, his kissable faded red lips, and his eyes. His eyes were the perfect shade of green.

"It was revolting, absolutely awful. It was like watching you eat that sandwi-" I started

"Don't compare my sister eating my best mate's face off, to me eating only the best sandwich in the world" he said, trying to hide a grin.

"But I do admit, it was disgusting to watch him do that, she's my sister! She's just a baby! She's not allowed to kiss, let alone make out." He continued, shaking his head.

Finally! Someone that actually agrees with me!

"Okay… I'm gonna go study in my dorm" I said, going up the stairs.

"Bye 'mione" he said, as he looked back at his sister, shaking his head and muttering the word "disgusting" over again.

I went up the stairs and lay down on my bed, trying to conceal the tears that were desperately trying to escape. I grabbed my quill, and my journal and wrote down the feelings I've held in for so long… ;

"_**Harry… why can't you be mine? Can't you see that I'm the one for you? You belong with me… not Ginny… not anyone else, I've always been there, right by your side, and I've always been there for you, even when Ron left! Can't you understand, Harry? I want to be with you and only you… I'm falling in love with you, and it's scaring the crap out of me, because I know you love Ginny… but I don't understand why, other than her looks, she's nothing compared to me… What am I saying? She's more woman than I'll ever be, and she's a year younger! I always thought brains were more important but I guess looks are more important to you… Please Harry, just open your eyes a tiny bit more, and you'll see that I'm the only one for you… I hope…" **_

Ginny pranced up the stairs, with a goofy smile on her face

"Ooooh, 'mione, what's that? Are you writing about the boy you like? I wanna see!" she said, trying to grab my journal

"No! Ginny…! Please don't…" I yelled, but before I could get away fast enough, she took hold of my journal and read my latest entry. I winced, trying not to imagine what would happen next.

"So… you love my boyfriend huh, Hermione? You can't have him, you'll never have him, and even if he loved you back, I'd kill you before he got to you, Harry is MINE, All mine!" She said, chuckling darkly.

She hit me hard, and I could feel the bittersweet taste of blood in my mouth. I wasn't going to give up this fight yet…

"and what if he does? What if he protects me before you could get to me? What will happen then?" I retorted.

"I guess I'll just have to hurt you now!" She screamed, grabbing her wand**.**

**Before I could do anything, the world turned black and I fainted.**

I woke up, and a bright light hit me, Was I dying? Going to heaven?

Suddenly, everything became blurry and I could make out some shapes of people.

How long had I been out? 10 minutes? An hour? a whole day? Oh god, what did she do to me?

My vision focused and I looked up at the faces of people I held so close, Among those were ; Ron, Lavender, Luna, Parvati, Padma, Fred and George and … GINNY?

What in the bloody hell was she doing here? She had a worried look on her face

"HERMIONE! You're alright! Oh thank God, I ran up to our dorm, and I found you laying on the ground!" She said, sounding syrupy sweet.

Oh god… I should've known she would do this.

Madam Pomfrey ran into the room

"The hospital wing only accepts 2 guests or less, the rest of you, please leave" She said, in the hurried manner she always spoke in.

"Please guys, Can I have a moment alone with my best friend?" Ginny said, with her huge puppy dog eyes.

Everyone nodded, and left the room. While they were exiting, she took the seat closest to my bed. I could only imagine what would happen next. If she was capable of the spell before, than she could kill me now. I wonder what dying is like. Is it like sleeping? Or is it a painful procedure?

"I told you to stay away from my Harry, You don't want this to happen again, do you? I swear, if you ever so BREATHE on him then you'll meet your death faster than you can say owl" She said, in a deep voice that didn't seem to belong to her.

"Okay! Bye!" Her voice changed back to her usual sugary voice and she pranced out of the room, probably going to go looking for Harry.

There are definitely no words to describe how much I hate her right now, I want to wish her death, but that would be sinking to her level, and I don't want to be like her.

I can't believe I've let it gotten this bad. My heart ached. I can't believe this could've happened; I almost DIED because of who I loved. Why is it so hard to give him up…?

_Maybe because he's your best friend, maybe because he's the only boy you've ever really loved, Maybe because he's been the only boy you tell everything to, Maybe because he's always been there for you, to trust and to keep secrets. Maybe he's the best thing that has ever happened to you, and you're crazily madly in love with him, and it's scaring the crap out of you. Maybe it's because you won't go down without a fight for love._

I sighed, and tried to fight my mind off of the boy I hold so close. What did we have for homework again…? I can't remember, but then again… I'm ahead of all my classes by a week, but who knows how long I've been knocked out?

" 'Mione, I see you're finally awake" said someone, and in a second I could tell exactly whose voice it was.

I turned and saw Harry in the doorway, smirking at me. His raven hair was tousled to perfection, and his green eyes shone, just as they did when I first met him. The only difference now, and then is that he's more toned, and muscular. His arms are my favourite part; they'd hold you strong against his chest when he hugged you. It gave me butterflies every he hugged me; I wanted him to hold me and never let go.

"Hey Mione… How have you been feeling? Heard you got hit pretty hard" He said

"Yeah… my head is killing me, but I'm sure I'll live" I replied

He chuckled, and moved me over so he could sit next to me on the bed. He slowly moved his hands, and took my hand in his. Why was he doing this? He had a girlfriend…

"H-Harry… You can't… Ginny will…" I started, before getting cut off

"Mione, this has been driving me crazy, I've been trying to tell you this for a while but…" He twisted in pain, as if something was strangling him

"H-Harry! A-are you alright?" I asked, curiously while squeezing his hand tightly.

"G-Ginny! She put amorentia into my drink one day!... P-please! Y-you have to b-believe me when I say that!" He yelled, his face was turning red, and he had broken out in sweat.

"You're the only one I've ever loved! Hermione! Please, I don't want to die without feeling your kiss, I've loved you ever since I first laid on you! You have to believe me, and I've love you, and only you, and it's completely scaring me, because I don't know how you feel! Please say you love me back!" He screamed, and withered in pain.

I look and saw a glimmer of ginger hair behind him, slowly, I raised my wand …

"EXPELLIARMUS!" I screamed at the figure behind Harry.

The invisibility cloak flew off, showing off a very angry Ginny Weasley.

Harry took a huge breath of air, and started to pant.

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug, and tears poured down my face.

He smiled, and put his arm around me, I snuggled close, almost forgetting the ginger teen.

"I told you what would happen, Wasn't I right? I told you, you would meet your death, Get ready Hermione, Harry is mine. ALL MINE!" she screamed, and cackled wickedly. She pulled up her sleeve and touched her… DARK MARK? When had she gotten it? What if… she wasn't Ginny?

Slowly, the ginger hair turned into black curly hair. And I knew it was never Ginny that had hurt me.

"Where have you put her!" I screamed at the stranger in front of me.

"My lord, I've got the boy right where you want him! Right beside his pwetty wittle girlfriend!" Bellatrix cackled.

"Kill…the…girl… Kill her… We…need…the…boy…to…ourselves" I threw my hands over my ears, but the horrible whispering wouldn't stop.

"Yes, My lord" She said back, into the air.

She raised her wand, and screamed the dark spell that took mine, and Harry's life. It was never meant to hit Harry, but he had put his arm right in front of me, and pulled me into a hug. The spell hit us at the exact same time, Killing him, and me both.

But… It's quite alright, I died in the arms of the boy I loved most. Isn't that how most people want to die?

**THE END - **

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading this all!  
>Please review , It'll make me really really happy! It'll make my day, and I'll smile more.<br>Once again, Thank you again for reading this, What was your opinion about this piece? Did you like it? Want to see what happened to Ginny? If I get enough requests, I'll write her part to this, but it'll most likely be a one shot. I wrote this fic to a part of the song "Jealous" by Nina, and the part goes like this**

___You know I'd fight the good fight__  
><em>_If I thought I'd change your mind__  
><em>_But if she makes you happy__  
><em>_I would leave that dream behind__  
><em>_Man, she better treat you right__  
><em>_And give you everything__  
><em>_Cause at the moment she doesn't__  
><em>_I'll be waiting in the wings_

**I don't take kindly to flames, but any and all reviews are appreciated. **

**Love, Alissa **


End file.
